Too late
by KumoFuzei
Summary: A Taiora tale of love written for a friend. Tai has done wrong and Sora has a choice to make, which way will it swing?


**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Digimon, much to my dismay. This story will contain young love between Tai and Sora and is mostly a feel good fanfic. This was my first coupling fanfiction and I really enjoyed it, I hope you did too.**

* * *

><p>He stood on the doorstep as the snow fell heavily around him. His hair was matted and messed, but it didn't matter, he was here now. He was here, for her. He reached up with his free hand and pressed the doorbell. He waited nervously and as the door swung open he smiled expectantly. He held the flowers in his hand readily as he looked up with his cutest smile "Tai, what're you doing here?" she asked him, confused.<p>

"Owh..." he paused but he quickly gathered his thoughts "Is Sora in?" Tai asked, finally.

Sora's mother shook her head slowly in reply. "'Fraid not, she and Matt left an hour ago..." Sora's mother spoke uneasily as she looked at the flowers held so lovingly in his hand. "I'm so sorry Tai, It's hard luck" She added, sincerely with a frown. The pity just made him feel even worse. Tai turned quickly and dropped the flowers as he did. He ran down the street, he had to get away, anywhere but here! As he got to the end of the cul de sac that was Sora's he paused for breath.

"Sora... why?" he asked rhetorically. Clearly he had lost out to Matt, it was only a matter of time but it tore his heart in two to think he had been late. He sighed as he answered his own question and grabbed his phone shakily; he began to text Izzy as he walked towards the park he had Sora had spent their first date, and their eventual break-up in.

Izzy said: How'd it go  
>Tai said: Not well<br>Izzy said: why?  
>Tai said: she's gone<br>Izzy said: where?  
>Tai said: with matt<br>Izzy said: What're you going to do?

I'll win her back... Tai thought aloud with a steely resolve. He stopped as he realised how stupid he sounded. He looked at the screen, wiped away a snowdrop then typed back 'It's over, Matt wins' He had walked into the park by now and the gravel crunched beneath his feet like music that numbed his soul to the pain that he was feeling. He sat down on a sturdy, dark chestnut park bench and closed his eyes gently. He remembered back to the last Christmas he had been here.

-1 year ago-

"Tai! Hey!" Sora called lovingly as Tai rounded the corner into the park. The trees looked beautiful, with a thin lacing of white powdery snow on top.

"Hey Sora, sorry I'm late" Tai replied with a big grin as he walked over and pecked her on the lips.  
>"It's fine" Sora chirped, but as she did, her phone beeped, interrupting them.<br>"Are you gunna read that?" Tai asked as Sora dismissed the text instantly.  
>"Nah, it's fine, let's go for a walk" Sora replied with her usual cute smile. As she finished speaking and started to walk with Tai her phone continued flashing annoyingly.<br>"Just read it, the walk can wait" Tai said, reassuring her with a comforting smile. Sora smiled, pecked him on the lips as a thank you and then flipped it open and read the text message slowly, but as she did the smile left her face and she began to clench her fists in frustration.

"Tai... what did you do with Yolei?" Sora asked slowly, restraining the anger that her body was exhibiting from her voice.  
>"Nothing, nothing! I swear." Tai replied quickly, his voice was shaky.<br>"WHAT" "DID" "YOU" "DO!" Sora screamed with blind fury. As she didn't get an immediate reply she held the chocolates that she had in front of his face and then threw them onto the floor. They spilled out of the red heart shaped box and rolled everywhere.

"It was just a fumble, it'll never happen again!" Tai protested innocently with a reassuring smile he reached over to touch her but she batted his hand away quickly.

"I'm going for that walk" Sora said through clenched teeth, Tai moved to follow her "I'm going alone!" Sora shouted at him as she ran off through the park. Tears were splaying from her eyes every time her feet hit the ground. Tai sighed heavily and sat down onto the bench, looking at what he had just lost and regretting his mistake more than anything in his entire life.

-Present day-

Tai shook his head as he smelt the fresh smell of pollen. He opened his eyes and looked straight forwards. There was a flower hanging in front of his face; it was the same type of rose that he had gotten Sora earlier that day, just seeing it made him wonder what kind of sick joke this was. He looked up and was shocked to see Sora smiling broadly "Hey, Tai, here's this. Wanna try again?" Sora chirped with her kind, heartwarming smile. She walked around the outside of the bench until she was stood in front of Tai. She handed him the floor which he accepted hesitantly before she pulled his hand in a gentle but firm way to get him to stand up. He stood up so his face was just inches from hers and looked at her dazzling beauty; it blinded, muted and deafened him.

"Go on then" Sora ushered with a reassuring smile.  
>"Sora..." Tai protested weakly.<br>"Shhh. Just say it; I need to know something" Sora hushed him with a tap of her finger as her angelic voice rang in his ears.  
>Tai gathered his resolve and looked at her, the girl he loved."Sora, will you forgive me, I swear, every day you are in my life it makes my heart beat faster. Every day you aren't I feel like an empty void. Will you please make sure my heart never stops beating again?" Tai asked with the kindest smile he could muster with his broken heart.<p>

Sora took the rose and smiled "I'm glad you asked" she whispered. She leaned in slowly

"Sora... what happened with...?" Tai began; Sora reached and put her finger onto his soft lips.

"Don't talk, just kiss me" she ordered as she leaned in further, puckering her lips. Tai nodded and touched his lips to hers, as he did snow began to fall all around them. Each perfect snowflake joined the many others in their wintery embrace of the two. Tai didn't know how long it'd last, all he knew was he didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**So this was my first fic, since it's initial inception I updated it with what I think is a better version so I hope you like it.**


End file.
